


And She Put Her Love Down Soft and Sweet

by hissatanicmajesty (steelneena)



Series: When My Time Comes Around: A Constantine Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, bbys, i love jim corrigan, the world need more jim/zed and more jimjohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelneena/pseuds/hissatanicmajesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jim Corrigan/Zed Martin drabble for hisnameisbruno over on tumblr, who requested I write more Jim/Zed and include cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And She Put Her Love Down Soft and Sweet

On weekends that they’re free, Zed takes the truck down to see Jim. John, she knows, is jealous, but she puts it from mind, and tries only to leave when she knows that Chas’ll be around to watch out for him.

One of these days, she thinks, she might convince Jim to invite John to join them. One day. Zed doesn’t mind the drive. It gives her time to think, and the best part is her arrival.

Yes, the arrival, Zed thinks. Often, she’ll get there at night, late enough that she’s exhausted from the last case, and so is Jim, who stays up waiting for her with open arms and comforting silence. Sex between them isn’t a must, and for that, Zed was immediately grateful. She lays in his arms, content and warm, the ticking of the clock and the beating of his heart are getting close to sending her to sleep. Jim takes a breath, and it’s a hare deeper than the others had been. He brings a hand up to her untamed curls, tangling his fingers there in gentle security. Each synaptic moment reminds her that her vision, while still the future, isn’t the present. He is hale and whole against her. Arms that wrap loosely around her tighten an imperceptible amount, and Jim drops a tenuous kiss to her hair. She exhales despite the indomitable fate which they face.

Zed has never known love, but she thinks that this is it.


End file.
